xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel Salvadore
Angel Salvadore was a mutant with the ability to fly with insect-like wings, which were tattooed on her body, and eject flaming acid. Biography ''X-Men: First Class In 1962, Angel was working as a stripper when she was approached by Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr, who persuade her to join the X-Men. Angel later meets her other teammates and gets to know them. They give themselves codenames and display their powers. Salvadore was with the X-Men until the Hellfire Club attacked the Division X facility where they were staying. They did not want to hurt the X-Men but recuit them. She was the only one to join, although her former teammates Havok and Darwin tried to stop her - Darwin was killed by Sebastian Shaw in the process. Salvadore joined the battle against her former teammates during the Cuban Missile Crisis. She fights Banshee in the air, but is subsequently beaten by Havok, who shoots off half of her wings with an energy blast. After Lehnsherr kills Shaw, he recuits the remaining Hellfire Club members and Mystique into his new Brotherhood. They leave to free Emma Frost, who had been captured by the CIA. X-Men: Days of Future Past As Mystique looks through the 'Autopsy' papers in Trask's office, she is distraught when she sees photos of the dead bodies of Angel, alongside Riptide, Azazel, Emma and Banshee. The bodies show mutilation, meaning that they all suffered greatly before they died. Her wings are shown in the same glass chamber as Magneto's helmet and Havok's suit. Powers *'Flight''' - Salvadore possesses a winged flight capability that allows her to travel at high speed through the air. She is capable of aerial deceleration to the point where she can hover in place, mostly stationary aside from the rapid beating of her insectoid wings. She usually hides her wings by having them fuse with her skin, in which they take the form of tattoos. *'Oral Projectiles' - Salvadore can launch gobs of corrosive or explosive saliva to ranges that she might otherwise be able to throw small hand-held objects. The corrosive properties been been demonstrated to be sufficient to eat through stone and as a concussive blast the spitting attack produces a small concussive blast and gout of flame. Relationships Friends and Family *Sebastian Shaw - Former Boss *Magneto - Boss *Azazel - Teammate *Riptide - Teammate *Mystique - Teammate *Emma Frost - Teammate Enemies *Banshee - Teammate turned Enemy *Havok - Teammate turned Enemy *Professor X - Teammate turned Enemy *Beast - Teammate turned Enemy *Darwin - Teammate turned Enemy Trivia *Angel was the first mutant found by Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier. *Angel's wings in the film more closely resemble the design of the wings for the X-Men member Pixie (Megan Gwynn) rather than the wings she had in the comics (before the events of M-Day). *The movie version of Angel shows some traits in common with another mutant from the comics, Stacy X. External links * * Category:Villains Category:Students Category:Female Category:Black Hair Category:Former Heroes Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:Heroes Category:Brown Eyes Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Flight Category:Hellfire Club Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Characters - Revised Timeline